Dancing with Death
by IwillmarryJustinTimberlake
Summary: Rogue starts having terrible dreams about someone killing her friends. Can she find out who it is and stop it... before its too late? Rogue/Pietro, Kurt/Kitty/Lance CHAPTER 4 IS UP! Rogue and Kitty go shopping!
1. Nightmares

Hey there everybody!   
  
I really wanted to try writing a spooky fic, so I sat staring at my blank computer screen for hours when this thought popped into my brain! I was thinking of 'Date with Destiny', then I thought 'aha! Dancing with Death'! Woohoo!  
  
I tried really hard to get Kurt and Rogue's accents correct, so sorry if you can't understand them. Just say the word how it looks and you'll more than likely get it. Example: 'naht' = 'night'. Rogue language ^^  
  
Enjoy!  
  
'Dancing with Death'  
  
By IwillMarryJustinTimberlake a.k.a. Tatum  
  
The figure surveyed the scene, peering down at the body on the floor. A pool of bright red blood seeped from the tangled mess, flowing towards the figure slowly. It stepped out the bloods way, watching it trickle down the steps of the GYM. A smile snaked its way along its pale lips, barely visible by its long black hair.   
  
It turned around, moving away from the body of the boy, and headed for the door of the GYM, not making a sound even in the wide hall.   
  
Something moved from behind the door, the sound of footsteps echoing around the hall. The smile vanished from the figure's face. It started running, it's immensely long legs carrying it forwards like a bullet out of a gun. Slamming the doors open with the flat of its hand, it came to a stop in a dimly lit classroom.   
  
Just ahead, Marie Rogue crouched under a table, holding her knees tightly against her chest. The same words raced through her mind 'oh God oh God oh God oh GOD!' She didn't dare breath, holding it in until her chest ached. Crouching down deeper into the shadows, she watched the figure's feet moving noiselessly across the room.   
  
"Come out, come out wherever you are…" She heard it whisper, in a girly breathless voice.   
  
'Hell no.' Rogue thought back, not daring to move. It'd killed Kurt; she'd seen it. But it hadn't killed him by shooting him or stabbing him. It'd killed him by dancing with him.   
  
Hugging her legs tighter, her eyes widened as the buckled boots of Kurt's killer stopped by her table. For a few seconds everything was totally still and silent, the only noise her own heart hammering in her ears, a million times amplified. But then the figure bent down to look under the table and Rogue screamed madly as two burning red eyes bored into her from the sockets of a skull, framed by long black hair.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
Rogue's eyes flew open. Kitty Pryde looked down at her, her brown eyes riddled with confusion.   
  
"Are you, like, ok?" Kitty asked, her eyebrows knotted. "You were totally screaming your head off." Rogue blinked.  
  
"Was ah?" She dislodged herself from her tangled bedsheets and sat up on her elbows, flicking the strands of platinum out of her eyes. "Sorry, Kitty."  
  
"What were you dreaming about? It, like, sounded totally awful." Kitty sat on the edge of Rogue's bed, straightening her nightgown. Rogue stared around the dark dormitory, her dark eyes wide. Every shadow seemed to loom out at her, their long fingers reaching to grab any part of her they could.  
  
"Ah-ah can't remember…" She shook her head vigorously. Kitty yawned, stretching her arms above her head.   
  
"Just take a sleeping pill and go back to sleep."  
  
"After what happened last tahme? 4am, rattlin' 'round in the medicine cabinet, took an E bah mistake... spent the rest of the naht tellin' ma posters 'ow much ah love them."  
  
Kitty's eyes widened and she slowly lowered her arms to her sides.  
  
"Like, what were you doing with Ecstasy in the cabinet anyway?" She asked.  
  
"Ah lived with the Brotherhood. You sure you wanna know?" Rogue answered darkly.  
  
"Not really." Kitty shook her head, making her brown hair bounce on her shoulders. "But are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, Ah'm fahne."   
  
"Then I'm going back to sleep." Kitty slipped off the bed and clambered into her own, yawning again as she pulled the sheets over her head. Rogue squinted at the clock on the table in-between their beds. 2:10 in the morning. She sighed deeply and buried her face in her pillow, blocking out the shadows.   
  
She couldn't tell Kitty about the dream. She was sure Kitty wouldn't have laughed or made jokes, but she just didn't want to cause a fuss. Kitty would tell Jean and Jean would tell Scott, etc etc until it was around the whole school. She certainly didn't want Scott to think she was mad, of all people.   
  
It was only a nightmare after all, her own fault for staying up late with Bobby and watching scary movies. There were no freaks with skull heads running around the school GYM and Kurt was still alive. She'd heard him teleport to the toilet before she fell asleep.  
  
She didn't feel her fingers crossing themselves under her blanket.  
  
But still… it had been so real. She could still hear the scream ricocheting around her brain, still see the blazing eyes of the creepy skull bitch branded on the inside of her eyelids. 'Well,' she thought to herself, 'ah suppose its better than havin' Lance dreams…'   
  
Think of something else, anything else… she urged herself.   
  
Scott…  
  
Not him!  
  
Pietro…  
  
Certainly not him! Ack! Think of nothing…  
  
That's better.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
BAMF!  
  
Kurt Wagner appeared by the side of the table in a whirl of blue smoke. Everyone was too used to this by now for it to startle them.   
  
Rogue eyed him from her usual corner. He didn't look dead… it was just a nightmare… but still, she couldn't shake off the look on his face in her dream. Lying in a tangled mess on the floor, his eyes wide open, blood pouring from his mouth, soaking his fur…  
  
The morning sunlight streamed through the window, bringing out the lighter shades of turquoise in Kurt's hair. Rogue held back a yawn, still tired out after not having much sleep. She hadn't dared close her eyes for ages last night, every noise distracting her.   
  
"Erm, Kurt?" She spoke, shifting on her chair. Kurt looked up from his cereal, a milk moustache around his mouth, sticking to his fur.  
  
"Ja, Rogue?" He answered in his thick German accent. Rogue glanced around the table. No one was paying any attention to her. Kitty was talking to Jean about something she couldn't hear and Scott was still in the kitchen.   
  
"Ah don't suppose y'ave any friends with skulls for heads do ya?" Rogue tried to keep a straight face, as if it were a perfectly normal, everyday question. Kurt blinked his yellow eyes at her, wiping the moustache away.  
  
"None zat I can zink of, no." He raised an eyebrow. "Vhy?"  
  
"Nothin'. Just that, if ya do meet someone with a skull head… don't… don't go dahncing with it, k?" Rogue blushed.  
  
"Erm… ok…" Kurt lowered his eyes back to his bowl, swishing his tail nervously.   
  
"I'm, like, a little bit worried about Rogue."  
  
Rogue lifted her eyes to the other end of the table where Kitty and Jean were talking. Looking down at her gloved hands, she strained her ears to listen to them.  
  
"Why?" Jean leaned closer to Kitty, her chin resting on her linked fingers.  
  
"She told me this morning that when she lived with the Brotherhood, she, like, took Ecstasy." Kitty whispered. Rogue felt her stomach drop.   
  
'Why did she have to tell her that!' She thought furiously. 'It was an accident! And it was private! I'm gonna kill Kitty…'   
  
Jean rolled her emerald green eyes. "She lived with Avalanche and Quicksilver. Wouldn't you be a little depressed?" She laughed.  
  
Kitty didn't answer, just blushed.  
  
"Oh right… Alvers… I forgot…" Jean grinned. Kitty blushed even more, her cheeks turning crimson.  
  
"Can we, like, change the subject?" She mumbled quickly. Jean started to stand up, stacking her and Kitty's breakfast dishes.   
  
"Don't worry about Rogue." She shrugged. "We'll all keep an eye open for her, nothing will happen."  
  
Rogue watched Jean walk out into the kitchen. She could feel both Kurt and Kitty giving her uncomfortable looks. Unable to stand it, Rogue excused herself and left them, rushing outside and slamming the door.   
  
It was a dream. A nightmare. Nothing to worry about. And Kitty didn't need to fret; she didn't take the drugs on purpose. They weren't even hers. She'd never asked who's they were and didn't really want to know. Tossing the white streaks of hair out of her eyes, she began to walk to school early.   
  
Now Scott was going to think she was REALLY mad. Even Skull Bitch's life was starting to sound appealing…   
  
~*~*~*  
  
Tatum: Well, I hope you liked that chapter! I know it was a little boring at the moment, but it all adds to the suspense! And hopefully, the number of reviews I get… **evil snicker**  
  
Pietro: You promised I would be in the first chapter!   
  
Tatum: I know, sorry. I had thought of making you the dead body in Rogue's dream but I changed it to Kurt at the last minute. It made it easier for her to talk to him, you see. At least your name was mentioned.  
  
Pietro: Hm, yes, but not my beautiful face.  
  
Tatum: Pietro, said beautiful face will appear in the next chapter. I promise.  
  
Pietro: Goodie.   
  
Tatum: And just be glad you weren't the dead body. Do you really want your beautiful face to be all over the floor?  
  
Pietro: Depends how tastefully done it is.  
  
Tatum: **sighs** Boys.   
  
Anyway, my delightful readers… you see that button in the left-hand corner that says 'send review'? Well, PLEASE push it… **puppy dog eyes** Oh and excuse me for the E thing… I heard it on a show and thought it was really funny… but I know Rogue doesn't take drugs and neither do the rest of the Brotherhood. If you were wondering who I might have thought they belonged to… I would have said Wanda, but I'm not gonna say anything more about that.  
  
Pietro: Tatum, you're babbling. Honestly, you're getting worse than me.  
  
Tatum: Sorry. I'm a sucker for adlibbing. Please review! And thanks to Soul Eater and Bettymew, who Beta-read this for me. 


	2. Accident in the GYM

Hi everyone!   
  
Here is the next chapter of my fic, I hope you like it. Thanks to Hyperly Mad and Soul Eater, my Beta-readers. (In the first chapter I put Bettymew by mistake, but its actually Hyperly mad. Sorry, honey!)  
  
Special thanks to Rogue14, my first and **sob** only reviewer!   
  
'Dancing with Death' chapter 2  
  
By Tatum  
  
Rogue stopped outside the GYM hall, her hand on the door handle. The dream was still vivid in her head, Kurt's crumpled form forever in front of her eyes, even when she shut them. She took a deep breath, but still didn't enter.   
  
A crowd was beginning to form behind her, girls standing on tiptoe to see who was holding everybody up, chattering impatiently. Someone shoved Rogue in the small of the back, snapping her out of her daydream and pushing her through the door. She held her breath as she stared at the spot on the floor she had seen in her dream, expecting to see something…  
  
No dead Kurt. No skull freak. 'Phew,' she thought, finally exhaling.   
  
But what WAS there was worse: The boys.  
  
"Oh no," She groaned. They were obviously doing P.E with the boys today, something she hated doing. Making a fool of herself in front of Scott and the Brotherhood was not on the top of her 'favorite things to do' list.  
  
Scott waved in her direction and for a second, her heart leapt into her throat. But it was quickly pushed back down again when she realized that he was waving at Jean, who was just behind her. Calling Jean as many nasty names as she could think of under her breath, Rogue crossed her arms over her chest and leant against the wall.   
  
She watched Jean link arms with Scott, gazing into each other's eyes and smiling in a hideously sickly way. Urgh, it made her wanna puke. With jealousy that is.  
  
"Hey there, sugar," A voice made her jump away from the wall, holding her gloved fists up defensively. She growled angrily when she saw who it was.  
  
"Beat it, Maximoff, ah'm not in the mood to tahlk ta ya." She lowered her hands. The snowy haired teen smirked at her.  
  
"Well, that's just too bad, isn't it?" He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm always in the mood to talk to you."  
  
"Look, ya scrawny little -"  
  
"Calm down, traitor. I was only kidding." Pietro flicked his hair out of his ice blue eyes, smiling calmly. "If you weren't so busy staring at Goggles over there, you would have heard the teacher pair us together for GYM class."   
  
"Ah was NOT starin'!" Rogue snapped hotly, feeling the blood rushing to her face. "And ah don't wanna be paired with YOU!"   
  
"Hey, we don't have to get married or anything!" Pietro frowned. "It's only the wall bars. Now get climbing, I'm right behind you."  
  
"Touch ma ass and you're dead, punk."  
  
~*~*~*   
  
Rogue mumbled angrily, imagining both Jean and Pietro getting fed to lots of hungry piranhas. It eased the pain a little, but not much. Pietro was still behind her and Jean was STILL holding onto Scott's arm as if it might fall off if she didn't.   
  
Scurrying away from Pietro, Rogue hoisted herself onto a wall bar, starting to climb.   
  
"What are you doing?" Pietro tried to catch up. "We're supposed to be partners." Rogue continued to climb without a backward glance. The sunlight poured in through the overhead windows, shining into her eyes and reflecting off the highly polished wood of the beams under her feet. Edging along one, she gripped the bar above her to steady herself and lifted her legs to hook onto the next one up.   
  
At least this would take her mind off… things. Everything. The feeling of being so high up soothed her, as if she was flying above all her problems, leaving them all behind.   
  
"Hey, you know you shouldn't be going so high on your own?" Pietro called to her from a few bars down. Rogue ignored him, swinging onto the highest bar. Pietro shook his head at Lance Alvers, another member of the Brotherhood. "If she falls off, it's her own fault. I won't get blamed, will I?"  
  
"Don't think so. You warned her." Lance reassured him, swinging backwards off a beam.   
  
Stupid Pietro. Stupid Jean. Stupid Lance. Stupid Scott. Stupid-  
  
"Rogue," A voice whispered in Rogue's ear. Startled, she pushed her hand against the wall for support, whipping her head from left to right. The voice had sounded right next to her, much too close to be Pietro or anyone on the bottom beams. The sunlight shone brighter than ever, making her screw her eyes up tightly.   
  
Someone was on the beam with her. She could see its outline a few steps ahead. It was tall and thin, looming above her.  
  
"P-Pietro?" Rogue asked, wobbling slightly on the beam as she held her hand over her eyes.  
  
"Yeah?" He was below her, so that wasn't him.   
  
"Ro-ogue," The voice came again, a breathless, singsong whisper. Rogue started to back away. Whoever it was, she didn't want it to come any closer. Not taking her eyes off it, she started to crouch down, ready to slide onto the beam below her. But the figure moved, it jumped. The bar wobbled violently and Rogue screamed as she tipped sideways, her legs sliding off the beam.   
  
She felt the rush of wind in her hair as she fell, like cold hands slapping her face. The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes was a pair of what looked like white hands hovering over her and she felt her body slow down. Then she hit something hard, knocking the wind out of her. Her vision swam, the GYM merging into a blur of colors, and then she blacked out, her head rolling to the side.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"What the hell happened up there?"  
  
Scott paced up and down in front of Pietro and Lance, waving his hands angrily as he spoke. Pietro held his own hands up innocently.  
  
"I don't know!" He protested, his eyes wide. "I-was-three-bars-below-her! Its-her-own-stupid-fault-for-going-right-to-the-top-anyway!"  
  
Scott blinked. "…Speak English!"  
  
"I didn't do jack-shit!" Pietro snapped. "She called my name, then she fell off. Is that ok?"  
  
"What about you, Alvers?" Scott turned on Lance, who glared back from under his fringe.  
  
"Don't look at me, goggles," He spat. "I didn't touch the witch."  
  
"Yeah, but one of your Earthquakes could have." Scott pressed on, anger flushing his face.  
  
"Did anyone else feel an Earthquake? I'm not dumb enough to use my powers like that, even if the hall WAS full of X-geeks like you."  
  
"Scott," Jean tugged on Scott's arm as he advanced on Lance. "Fighting won't get us anywhere. As much as I don't want to say it, I think they're telling the truth."  
  
"Too right we are, lady." Pietro nodded at her and nudged Lance in the ribs as he scowled at Scott.   
  
"I'm going to check on her." Scott sighed in frustration, throwing his hands up in defeat. With a last glare at the boys, he stormed out, followed by Jean.  
  
"God, insane much?" Pietro laughed, standing up from the chair Scott had been questioning him in. Lance grated his teeth angrily.   
  
"I hate him…" he muttered.   
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Rogue?"   
  
Oh no… not her again?  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
Rogue opened her eyes slowly to find herself face to face with a pair of rose quartz glasses. She flushed a deed shade of crimson and moved her head to the left, her eyes falling instead on Jean, Kitty, Kurt, Logan and Storm. They were all in the school medical room, squashed into the small room with difficulty.   
  
"How are you feelink now?" Kurt asked from on top of a filing cabinet, cocking his head to one side to see her better. Rogue rubbed her eyes, sitting up on the bed she'd been put on.   
  
"Like ah've just came out of a mosh pit…" She groaned. "What 'appened? Who grabbed me when ah fell?"  
  
"Grabbed you? You, like, totally squashed Scott flat, but nobody grabbed you." Kitty shook her head. Rogue blushed.  
  
"Ah landed on ya?" She asked Scott sheepishly. "Ah'm sorry."  
  
"Don't mention it." Scott shrugged, smiling. With a pang of guilt, Rogue noticed he now had a Band-Aid across his nose. "I'd rather you landed on me than the floor anyway."  
  
"Thanks…" Rogue smiled back. "But ah'm sure ah felt somebody stop me from fallin'…"  
  
"When I find out who did this to ya…" Logan growled from his corner, rubbing his knuckles. "I'll kill 'em."  
  
"Did you see who made the beam wobble?" Storm asked, brushing her long white hair from her face. "It wasn't Quicksilver or Avalanche was it? We've just been asking them questions and -"  
  
"- Nah, it wasn't them. They were below me," Rogue answered, looking down at Storm's boots instead of her face. "Ah just fell off the beam… the sun was in ma eyes and ah just… slipped, ah guess."   
  
She was sure the others knew she was lying, but she didn't care. She had recognized the figure on the beam as the same girl in her dream last night. But why was she following her? What did she want? Why did she tip her off the beam? Questions swam through Rogue's mind, all dying to get answered first. But Rogue couldn't even answer one.   
  
She forced a small smile. "Ah just really wanna get home." She managed to speak again, feeling tears stinging her eyes. "Ah shouldn't 'ave gone to the top, its ma own fault."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tatum: Woohoo, another chapter done! I hope you're enjoying this so far!   
  
Pietro: Yeay, I was in every scene except the last one!  
  
Tatum: Yeah, well I'm planning on making this into sort of a Rogue/Pietro fic. Do you guys think it's a good idea?  
  
Rogue and Pietro: NO!  
  
Tatum: Well tough! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! I'm the author and I can do whatever I please…  
  
Rogue and Pietro: **Grumbles **  
  
Tatum: Do you readers think it should be a Rietro fic? Please say yes, I can think of a good idea for that…   
  
I hope you liked it, keep an eye open for chapter three soon! Please review! 


	3. Who are you going with?

Welcome back to chapter three! I have the entire plot written out now woohoo! And I think it's a good one… **evil snicker**  
  
Enjoy and please review! Special thanks once again to Soul Eater and Hyperly Mad.   
  
Cat_eyes: The mystery voice will all be explained soon, don't worry!   
  
UnknownSource: I have plenty more freaky nightmares where that came from ^^  
  
Rita: Woohoo, thanks for the Rietro vote!  
  
Rebecca: Thanks! I'm glad you think it's a good horror fic.  
  
Thanks for your reviews!   
  
~*~*~*  
  
'Dancing with Death' chapter 3  
  
By Tatum  
  
Dinner break dragged by, the clock on the tower not seeming to move at all. Rogue shifted on her bench beside Kitty and Kurt. Scott and Jean lay on the grass in front of her, Jean resting her head on Scott's chest. It was this that was making Rogue so uncomfortable and she kept her eyes fixed on the oak tree a few inches away from the couple.   
  
"I, like, can't wait for the dance tomorrow!" Kitty squealed, clapping her hands together in glee.   
  
Rogue sighed quietly. She hated these school dances. The girls always spent ages getting ready to go and dance in their own stupid school GYM with the dumb boys. It was the same GYM it always was, just with a few added toilet roll streamers here and there.  
  
"Who are you all going with?" Kitty continued.  
  
"Two guesses who Jean and Scott are goink viz." Kurt rolled his eyes, watching the couple look at each other and smile. Rogue felt the jealously pumping through her and crossed her arms, hugging herself.   
  
"Kitty, have you got a date?" Kurt turned to Kitty, who blushed.   
  
"No yet. No ones asked me…" She gave a small glance to where the Brotherhood sat at the other end of the courtyard. Lance Alvers was sat in between Pietro and Fred Dukes.  
  
Rogue jumped slightly when she saw that Pietro's blue eyes were fixed on her, almost unblinking. Rogue scowled at him and he smirked before turning away.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Kitty." Scott glowered over at Lance, his chest puffing out angrily. "You don't wanna go with Alvers."  
  
"I didn't say I did…" Kitty mumbled and turned back to her sandwich with a red face.   
  
"I vas goink to ask you if you vanted to…" Kurt started, but then realized everybody was staring at him. He cleared his throat, hinting for them to leave him and Kitty alone for a second.   
  
Jean and Scott laughed, turning to Rogue instead.   
  
"So, what about you, Rogue?" Jean asked, cuddling into Scott's arm. "Who're you going with?"  
  
Rogue glared at her. "Ah don't dance." She said eventually.   
  
"Come on, I bet you're a great dancer!" Scott smiled. Rogue turned her eyes on him. They were talking to her as if she were a kid.   
  
'Don't they get it?' She thought angrily. 'Ah don't -'  
  
"Rogue?" Rogue looked up to see Pietro standing in front of her. Scott gave him a very nasty look.  
  
"What do you want, Maximoff?" He snapped.  
  
"Since when is your name Rogue, Specs?" Pietro answered back calmly. "I'm talking to this beautiful creature in front of me, not… well… you."   
  
"And just what is that supposed -" Scott started to back-chat but Pietro continued talking over him.  
  
"Rogue, can I talk to you for a second please? Alone?" He added.  
  
"Erm… sure." Rogue stood up, ignoring Scott's 'what the hell are you doing' look and followed Pietro around the side of the school.  
  
"Pietro, what do ya want?" Rogue leant against the wall, arms folded.   
  
"Do you have a date for the dance tomorrow?" Pietro asked, leaning on his arm next to her. Rogue frowned at him, suddenly feeling very… excited? Nervous? Terrified?  
  
"Wah you asking?" She asked. Pietro smiled.  
  
"Wanna go with me?"  
  
Rogue stared at him, letting the words sink in. Pietro Maximoff, one of the most popular guys in the year, was asking her, Rogue, out on a date. A Brotherhood guy and an X-girl? Weird combination.  
  
"Ah, erm, well, ah…" Rogue was suddenly tongue-tied. "But Scott will -"  
  
"You aren't worried about what Goggles will say, are you?" Pietro raised an eyebrow. "Its your life, not his."  
  
True, Rogue blinked. It was her life. And it had just started to get exciting. Rogue looked up into his face, feeling a blush prickle her cheeks.  
  
"Ok, ah will." She nodded, not sure what to say next. Pietro was still looking at her with a strange smile on his face.  
  
"Can you still not touch anyone?" He asked eventually. Rogue shook her head.  
  
"Then you'll just have to wear gloves for dancing, right?"  
  
Rogue nodded. His next question made the hairs on her arms stand up.   
  
"So, if I kissed you… it'd hurt?"  
  
"…Yeah."  
  
"I'm willing to risk it."   
  
Rogue's heart skipped. He was leaning in towards her.   
  
'Oh ma Gowd. If he kisses me, ah'll end up killin' 'im!'  
  
"Pietro, don't -" She started, but Pietro cut her off, pushing his mouth to hers and shutting her up instantly.  
  
Images started flashing across her mind, dancing in front of her eyes…. Pietro and his twin sister Wanda when they were babies, getting left with a foster family… Wanda getting put in the Asylum… then to when Pietro was older, going to join the Brotherhood… meeting and fighting Evan Daniels… lots of nasty thoughts about Evan… Wanda joining up with the Brotherhood after being in the Asylum and trying to kill him… and then, Rogue's mind screamed as the face of the Skull girl from her dream flashed in front of her eyes.   
  
Rogue ripped her mouth away from Pietro's, staggering backwards. Pietro fell forwards, holding onto the wall, breathing heavily and gasping for breath as his face turned blue.  
  
"Gowd, are you ok?" Rogue moved forward to him, patting his back uncertainly.   
  
"I'll… I'll be… ok… I hope…" Pietro panted, his face slowly turning from blue back to white.   
  
"Ah told ya not to, ya dumb ass. Ah coulda killed ya," Rogue frowned, punching his shoulder half-playfully.   
  
"My fault, my fault…" Pietro nodded, beginning to breath slower now.   
  
"You'd better go 'ave a sit down before next class starts. Are ya sure you're ok?"   
  
"Yeah, yeah, just… don't tell Specs, ok? Leave it as a surprise for the dance?"  
  
"Ok." Rogue watched him wink at her and stager away, shaking her head. As soon as he'd gone, she smiled properly for the first time in ages, her heart soaring as she leant back against the wall. When she made her way back to her friends, she didn't even bat an eye-lid that she had wandered in on Scott and Jean in mid lip-lock. Well… maybe half an eye-lid.  
  
In her excitement, she'd totally forgotten about what she saw in Pietro's memory.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"So, come on Rogue," Kitty rolled onto her chest on her bed, watching Rogue curiously. "You can totally tell me what happened at dinner today, I won't tell."  
  
"What do ya mean…?" Rogue avoided Kitty's questioning eyes. Kitty snorted.  
  
"You know perfectly well what I mean! Like, what happened with Pietro and you behind the school?" She grinned, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.  
  
"Ah… nothin'!" Rogue lied. Kitty sighed, more out of disappointment than anger.   
  
"You know, Rogue, you've never really, like, TALKED to me before." She said, sitting up straight in her bed. Rogue blinked.  
  
"What do ya think we're doin' raht now? Swimmin'?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"No, I mean… we've never TALKED talked. We've never gossiped about boys or, you know, girl stuff." Kitty shrugged, still playing with her hair.  
  
"Ah don't lahke talkin' 'bout that sorta stuff." Rogue frowned.  
  
"How do you know if you've never done it?" Kitty looked at her slyly. "Come on, Rogue, just tell me what happened. Do you like Pietro or something?"  
  
Rogue looked at her hard, trying to figure out whether or not she should tell her what happened. She didn't want her telling Jean again like last time. But why not? They would see her with Pietro at the dance anyway. Did it really matter if she told Kitty first?  
  
"Well… he asked me to the dahnce… and ah said yeah," She answered finally, looking down at her hands as a blush spread across her face.  
  
"Oh my, like, God, really?" Kitty grinned like a Cheshire cat, staring at Rogue like she was the most interesting person in the World. "Do you like him? I always thought you liked Scott!"  
  
"What!?" Rogue blushed even more. "Ah… he's ok…"  
  
"Is that all that happened?" Kitty asked, pressing for more. Rogue hesitated.  
  
"He kissed me…" She mumbled, her head almost buried in her knees. Kitty squealed happily.  
  
"Way to go, Rogue! But wait, I thought you, like, couldn't touch anyone?"  
  
"Ah can't, ah almost killed 'im," Rogue replied simply.   
  
"But you're still going with him?"  
  
"Yeah." Rogue couldn't stop the smile creeping across her face. She glanced at Kitty from the corner of her eye. "So are you goin' with Kurt?"  
  
Kitty stopped squealing and blushed. "Yes,"  
  
"You really lahke Lance don't'cha?"   
  
"…Yes… but I'm glad I'm going with Kurt," She added. "At least Scott won't, like, give me dirty looks all night."   
  
"Ya shouldn' be so bothered 'bout what Scott says," Rogue shook her head, subconsciously copying Kitty and playing with her platinum streak. "Its your life after all."   
  
"I know, but I, like, promised Kurt I'd go with him and I don't wanna just dump him to go with Lance,"  
  
"Ah understand."   
  
The girls sat in a comfortable silence, still twiddling with their hair. Rogue felt a great swell of happiness inside her. For once in her life, things were starting to go right, the way she wanted them to go. She'd finally touched someone without putting them in a coma and she'd shared her first ever girly chat. She'd certainly felt uncomfortable at first, but Kitty must have been nervous too. Rogue knew she wasn't the most sociable of people and to be able to talk about personal things with a member of her own team made her feel a lot better, like she was starting to become accepted. She felt closer to Kitty than ever.  
  
She's never thought she would have touched Pietro Maximoff with a 10-foot barge pole, never mind kiss him. She had always quite liked him, no matter how much she used to say she didn't.  
  
Rogue drifted into a peaceful sleep, her head filling with images of Pietro. Not that she minded. She knew this would happen. Whenever she absorbed someone's energy, she also absorbed their thoughts, memories and, if they were mutants, their powers. For the rest of dinner break that day, she'd been whizzing around the courtyard like a whippet with a butt full of dynamite.  
  
Pietro's memories weren't all that bad, mostly times when he was a baby, growing up with his foster parents and learning to control his powers. But then, all the happiness inside her vanished.  
  
She was in the school GYM again and stood in front of her, with its back turned, was the skull freak. Another body was sprawled across the floor, but she was too far away to see who it was. It didn't look like Kurt, whoever it was.  
  
Taking a step forward, she hid herself in the shadows behind the GYM equipment. The skull freak had turned away and was heading towards the door. Without a backward glance, she disappeared through it, her footsteps fading into the distance.  
  
Rogue waited for the door to swing shut again, then emerged from her hiding place, moving to the body. Her heart hammered in her chest, silently praying that it wasn't one of her friends. But then she saw its face and her blood turned to ice.  
  
It was her. Lying twisted on the floor, her head turned in an unnatural position, blood splaying from her mouth. There was what looked like a huge scorch mark branded across her still chest. A huge D shape. D for Dead.   
  
Rogue felt the nausea rise in her throat. What the hell was going on? She took a step backwards, raising her hand to her mouth when something caught her attention. Her hands looked different. She looked down at her body and was startled out of her wits to realize that she was seeing all of this horror through Pietro's body. This must have been one of Pietro's own nightmares. If Pietro had seen this dream, then surely he must know about skull freak? But why wasn't skull freak chasing Pietro too?  
  
She very well might be, said a small voice in her head. You'll never know unless you talk to him.   
  
Rogue forced herself to wake up, snapping her eyes open. She had to talk to him. But the next time she'd see him would be at the ball tomorrow night. In the GYM.   
  
'Please, God,' she prayed silently, her fingers crossing so hard they were cutting off the circulation. 'Please don't let those nightmares be real.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tatum: Ooh, I liked that chapter the best so far, even if I do say so myself!  
  
Rogue: Hey, it's getting' quite spooky now… ah'm not gonna die am ah?  
  
Tatum: I can't tell you anything at all, you'll just have to keep reading.  
  
Kurt: Am I goink to die? I vas zee body in zee first chapter, does zis mean I'm goink to get murdered? I don't vant to go to zee dance anymore, Kitty or no Kitty!  
  
Tatum: Sorry, Kurt, I can't tell you anything either. It'll all be explained soon.  
  
Pietro: Ha-ha-ha-HA-ha! I haven't been seen dead in a dream, that means I'm gonna live woohoo!  
  
Tatum: Don't be so sure, honey. I'm the author after all…  
  
Pietro: But -  
  
Tatum: Look, stop asking me questions. I'm NOT telling. Anyhu, dear readers, please review! I'll love you forever! 


	4. Shopping trip!

Hey everybody! This chapter is more of a little filler/humor chapter, more light hearted than the rest. I figured that I'd put in a cute little chapter leading up to the big ending, so it's not all doom and gloom.  
  
Rogue14: Thank you, I'm glad you like it! I don't think you'll get goosebumps from this chapter, unless you scary EXTREMELY easily ^^  
  
UnknownSource: Oops… erm… are you sure you don't want all of them killed off? Because, well… one of the people you mentioned does die. But I can't tell you who mwuhahahahahaha!  
  
Kosumi: Thanks for adding me to your author alert, I feel loved! You think Kitty is the Skull freak, huh? She might be, but I can't tell you yet ^^  
  
Cat_eyes: Thanks! Pietro/Rogue rule!  
  
LadyTrunks: Thank you! I love the word awesomness, I think I might steal it…   
  
Neo8: **Squeals** Thanks! You think Skull freak is Amanda? Well, no she's not, but I can't tell you who it actually is…  
  
Thanks to everyone for reviewing, I love you all!   
  
Oh and by the way… CALLING ALL LIETRO FANS! My sister has written a few Pietro/Lance fics and I think all fans of the pairing should read them. They are totally CUTE! Her user name is Kickassangel. Just check out my favorite authors and you'll find her there.   
  
Anyhu, enjoy!  
  
'Dancing with Death' chapter 4  
  
By Tatum  
  
"Put it on!"  
  
"No! Ah'll look lahke a big marshmallow peep!"  
  
"Well, how about this blue one instead?"  
  
"Cahn't ah just wear trousers?"  
  
"No, us girls, like, HAVE to wear dresses. It's the dress code. Now put it on!"  
  
Kitty thrust the dress through the gap in the dressing room door. Rogue snatched it angrily, throwing out a pink one in return. Kitty shook her head.  
  
"You have, like, the pickiest dress sense ever!" She snorted, hooking the dress back onto a hanger.  
  
"Ah do not, ah just don't DO dresses." Rogue shouted from behind the door. "Oh Gowd, Kitty, ah look terrible! Please let me wear a suit or sumthin'?"  
  
"You'll probably look lovely! Let me in, I'll help you," Kitty pushed on the door but Rogue held it shut.  
  
"Ah'm not lettin' anyone see me lahke this!"  
  
"Stop being so stupid, Rogue. Open the door or I'll walk through it. I swear."  
  
Rogue grumbled something inaudible then opened the door a crack and wrenched Kitty inside.  
  
"Oh my, like, God!" Kitty squealed, making people in the shop turn around to see what was going on. "You look… is that even you? You look beautiful!"  
  
"Ah look a mess," Rogue snapped. "It itches,"  
  
"That's the glitter, you can just, like, put something under that. You're gonna look the bell of the ball in this!"   
  
"Ah'm not wearin' this!"  
  
"Don't start that again. Pack it up, it's bought."   
  
"No, ah cahn't wear it, 'onestly. Ma shoulders are showin', ah might touch someone!"  
  
"I've already thought of that, my friend. I picked this up on the way in,"  
  
"What the hell is that?"  
  
"Don't you know, like, anything? It's a sash. You can wear it over your shoulders. And with those gloves, you won't touch anything. Problem solved." Kitty struggled back through the door, holding a glittery sash the same midnight blue as the dress. "Take it off and pack it up."  
  
"What's the magic word?" Rogue sniped miserably, sulking.  
  
"NOW."  
  
~*~*~*   
  
"Ah cahn't believe ya made me buy that… that THING," Rogue pouted, picking at her raspberry ice cream with a plastic spoon. Kitty shook her head at her, making her ponytail bounce.  
  
"Shut your mouth, you," She said through a mouthful of her own strawberry ice cream. "You looked lovely. And I bought you an ice cream so you'd, like, stop moaning,"  
  
Rogue nodded, leaning back against the white fence framing the ice cream parlor. "Ah'm sorry, Kitty. Ah'm just not used to doin' this sorta -"  
  
"Eep!" Kitty made a strange squeaking noise and disappeared under the table. Rogue stared at her in confusion, lifting up the side of the tablecloth to see her.  
  
"What the hell did ya do that for?" She asked, her eyes wide. Kitty blushed and pretended to look for something around her.  
  
"I, er… dropped my spoon!" Kitty held up the plastic spoon that she had taken with her in her rush to hit the deck.  
  
"Who did you see?" Rogue lifted her head to look in the direction Kitty had been facing. Walking towards them through the mall was Lance Alvers. Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ah should've known,"  
  
"Shh!" Kitty pressed a finger against her lips. "Don't tell him I'm down here!"  
  
"Whatcha lookin' for, Rogue?" Lance finally reached their table, leaning on the other side of the fence. Rogue dropped the tablecloth over Kitty and straightened up, trying to think of an answer.  
  
"Erm… spare change?" She replied finally, trying to keep a serious face. Lance raised an eyebrow beneath his shaggy hair.  
  
"O…K," He shrugged. "Anyway, you haven't see Kitty around have you?"  
  
Rogue felt Kitty tense beside her legs. "Ah… no, ah haven't,"  
  
"Really? 'Cos I could've sworn I saw her jump under the table," Lance said slyly. Kitty hesitated for a few seconds, then stuck her head out from under the tablecloth, her glasses hanging off one ear.  
  
"Oh, like, hi Lance!" Kitty faked astonishment, scurrying out from the table. "I totally didn't see you there!" In her attempt to get out from the table quickly, she got her legs tangled in the cloth and fell onto Rogue with a small squeal. Lance laughed, making both the girls blush.  
  
"What do ya want, Alvers?" Rogue spat, helping Kitty untangle herself.  
  
"To talk to Kitty,"   
  
Kitty blinked at him. "Me?"  
  
"Do you know anyone else called Kitty?"  
  
"…No…" Kitty glanced at Rogue, then followed Lance to a more quiet part of the parlor. This area was shaded by fake palm trees, the waitresses bringing people their ice creams and drinks in coconut shells and dressed as hula girls.  
  
"What's up, Lance?" Kitty sat down opposite Lance, batting her eyelashes at him.  
  
"Have you got a date for the dance tonight?" He asked, moving aside the menu to see her better. Kitty blushed, looking down at the exotic plants next to the table.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"If you don't, I was gonna ask you if you maybe wanna go with me. So what do ya say?"  
  
"Lance, I'm sorry, but I, like, already have one," Kitty flushed even harder, twisting her hands in her lap. Lance frowned.   
  
"Who're you going with?"  
  
BAMF!   
  
"She's goink viz me," Kurt appeared by Kitty's side in a whirl of smoke.   
  
"Kurt, what are you DOING?" Kitty looked round the parlor frantically to see if anyone had noticed the blue haired boy had just popped out of nowhere. But nobody seemed to have, too busy with their ice creams.  
  
"Kitty is my date for zee dance," Kurt slipped an arm around Kitty's shoulders. Kitty stared at the floor, wishing it would swallow her.  
  
"Oh right," Lance smirked. "Won't that tail of yours be uncomfortable in a suit?"  
  
"I'm not goink as Nightcrawler," Kurt hissed, his eyes narrowing.  
  
Lance stood up. "See ya round, Kitty," He winked at her and headed for the gate out of the parlor fence. Before he left, he turned around. "A word of advice. I wouldn't get too close to him if I were you. You don't wanna be hacking up furballs for the rest of the night."  
  
Kurt ignored the remark, grinding his teeth angrily as he watched Lance saunter away. Kitty was extremely quiet, still gazing at her hands. Rogue made her way over, patting Kitty's arm uncertainly with her gloved hands.  
  
"Ah couldn' help hearin'," She bent down on her haunches beside Kitty. "Are ya ok?"   
  
"I'm sorry if you vanted to go viz Lance, Kitty," Kurt mumbled. "I can go on my own if you vant?" Kitty looked up at him quickly.  
  
"Don't be daft, Kurt," She shook her head, but still seemed a little upset. "I still wanna go with you,"  
  
"Ah think this calls for more ahce cream, don't'cha agree?" Rogue smiled, trying to lighten the mood.   
  
"Like, now you're getting the hang of this girl stuff!" Kitty smiled back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tatum: That's the end of that chapter! I hope you liked it. Next up is the dance! Woohoo! Please with a cherry on top review, I LIVE ON REVIEWS! **Pathetic coughs** I'm dying…  
  
Rogue: Ah'm not wearin' a dress in front of people.  
  
Tatum: Sorry, honey, but yes you are. What would you prefer? A nice dress or nothing?  
  
Rogue: … Gimme the damn dress **Sulks**  
  
Tatum: Better. I didn't describe Rogue's dress in this chapter so I could describe Pietro's reaction to said dress in the next chapter. How cute! ^^ Keep your eyes open for chapter 5! 


End file.
